The present invention relates to a revolving and self-rotating liquid-containing decoration.
Various kinds of liquid-containing decorations are commercially available nowadays. Such decorations have monotonous appearance and cannot create an amazingly pleasing effect. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved liquid-containing decoration which possesses inventive features and is capable of creating unique and distinct pleasing effects.